School buses generally include a stop arm that extends from the side of the school bus when a school bus is stopping to alert passing drivers that the bus is loading and unloading passengers. The stop arm generally includes a stop sign mounted on the end of an arm that extends the stop sign whenever the bus stops to load and unload passengers.
Despite the stop signs and flashing lights, motorists frequently fail to stop when a school bus deploys the stop arm thereby endangering the lives of those boarding and departing the bus. While citations may be issued against drivers that fail to stop for an extended stop arm of a school bus, it is difficult to capture identifying information of the vehicle failing to stop for an extended stop arm, when no officer or other official is present to record the incident. Recent surveys indicate there are approximately 80,000 to 150,000 violations per day of drivers failing to stop for school busses.
Further, typical surveillance systems that are currently used, are relatively expensive and therefore it may not be practical to install such a system on every bus of an entire fleet. Additionally, currently available surveillance systems may be difficult to install and are typically permanently mounted so that the systems are not easily movable from one bus to another.
Therefore there is a need for a portable stop arm camera system for capturing images of vehicles and a license plate of the vehicles failing to stop for an extended stop arm. In view of the above, one or more aspects of the invention disclosed herein fulfill the aforementioned and other needs by providing a school bus portable stop arm traffic camera image capture and recording system.
In a first aspect, the present disclosure provides a school bus portable stop arm traffic camera system comprising: a housing, a base plate for the housing, a system actuation device in electrical communication with components in the housing, and a mounting plate for attaching the housing and base plate to a side of a school bus. The system comprises the following components disposed in the housing between the base plate and housing: (i) at least a first camera for capturing an image of a license plate of a vehicle passing the school bus; (ii) a storage device for recording images from the first camera; and (iii) a power source for operating the camera and storage device. The mounting plate is attached to the school bus, and the base plate and housing are removably attached to the mounting plate without a need for permanently attaching the system to the school bus.
In some embodiments, the first camera captures an image of a license plate of a vehicle passing from the front of the bus. The stop arm camera system further includes a second camera for capturing an image of a license plate of a vehicle passing from the back of the bus and a third camera for capturing an image of a driver of the vehicle, wherein at least one of the first, second and third cameras also captures at least a portion of an extended stop arm of the bus.
In certain embodiments, the system activation device comprises a camera(s) activation device, wherein the first, second and third cameras begin recording when the stop arm of the bus is extended.
In some embodiments, the stop arm traffic camera system comprises a motion sensor for creating an event indicating when the first, second and third cameras record an image of a license plate of a vehicle passing the school bus while the stop arm is extended.
In certain embodiments, the first camera captures an image of a license plate of a vehicle passing from the front of the bus and a portion of an extended stop arm of the school bus.
In other embodiments, the stop arm traffic camera system further comprises a GPS unit for recording the location of the school bus when the first, second and third cameras capture images of a license plate of a vehicle.
In some embodiments, the stop arm camera system further comprises an access door on a side portion of the housing for removing the storage device to retrieve images recorded by the stop arm camera system and for accessing a power source of the stop arm camera system.
In certain embodiments, the stop arm camera system further comprises a power source for powering the system, wherein the power source is independent from and not connected to the school bus, the power source selected from the group consisting of a rechargeable battery, a solar power source, and combinations thereof.
In another embodiment, the stop arm camera system further comprises a power cable in electrical communication with the school wherein the stop arm camera system is powered by the school bus.
In some embodiments, the base plate and mounting plate contain a locking device for securing the base plate of the system to the mounting plate.
In certain embodiments, the base plate is slidably engaged with the mounting plate. In other embodiments, the base plate is rotatively engaged with the mounting plate. In some embodiments, the mounting plate is magnetically attached to a side portion of the school bus.
In a second aspect, the present disclosure provides a method of attaching a camera system to a school bus, wherein the camera system includes (a) a mounting plate containing engaging means and locking means, (b) a housing containing a camera system for recording stop arm violations and a base plate for engaging the engaging means and locking means of the mounting plate, and (c) activation means for activating the camera system. The method includes removably attaching the camera system housing to the mounting plate of a school bus and locking the housing onto the mounting plate.
In some embodiments, the system further comprises a motion sensor for creating an event indicating when the first, second and third cameras record an image of a license plate of a vehicle passing the school bus while the stop arm is extended.
In other embodiments, the system includes power means for powering the system, wherein the power means is independent from and not in electrical communication with the school bus, the power means being selected from the group consisting of a rechargeable battery, a solar power source, and combinations thereof.
An advantage of the system and method described herein is that a substantially portable system can be used on a fleet of busses without the expense of having the system mounted on all of the busses in the fleet at the same time. Another advantage is that the system enables rapid identification, including the license plate, make and model of vehicle, and driver identification of violators thereby improving the safety of passengers riding the buses. A more complete appreciation of the present disclosure and its scope can be obtained from the following description of the invention.